Broken Heart
by sirayuki gia
Summary: -Ketika yang satu begitu memahami yang lain. Sesuatu yang tidak bisa terlihat. YunJae/Yaoi/BL/romance.


**Broken Heart**

.

**Presented by gia**

.

**YunJae**

.

**Disclamer :: Anything belong of God, this fic is Mine**

.

**Length – Drabble**

.

.

.

Laki-laki bersurai pirang itu menatap bayangan dirinya dalam cermin besar yang terpajang di atas westafel yang tengah mengucurkan pancuran air.

Wajahnya tampak pucat serta beberapa gurat hitam tergores rapi menghiasi kantung matanya.

Ia menggeleng. Tidak, tidak ada yang boleh mendapatinya dalam keadaan tragis seperti ini. Ia harus kembali pada dirinya yang seperti biasanya, ia tidak bisa membiarkan teman-temannya mengetahui keadaannya yang seperti raga tanpa jiwa ini.

Jaejoong menghapus jejak liquit bening yang beberapa saat lalu menodai kulit menawan pipinya. Ia lantas tersenyum kemudian mengangguk penuh percaya diri.

"Fighting!" serunya didepan cermin atau kembarannya sendiri yang terbias di hadapannya. Ia lantas berjalan keluar dari dalam toilet setelah merapikan penampilannhya yang terlihat kusut.

.

.

.

Namja cantik itu mengerutkan kening saat mendapati keadaan lapangan basket yang lenggang serta tidak ada secuil pun hembusan nafas didalamnya selain miliknya sendiri. Ia mengedarkan keping onixnya menjelajah isi ruangan itu. Namun hasilnya nihil. Kemana teman-temannya yang lain? Ia mengerjap bingung begitu memperhatikan ruangan itu dipenuhi dengan bola-bola basket yag berserakan kemana-mana. Bukankah seharusnya ada yang piket? Atau sekarang adalah gilirannya untuk piket harian?

Hah

Lengkap sudah penderitaannya hari ini. Jaejoong memungut sebuah bola yang berada beberapa senti dari mata kakinya. Ditatapnya bola itu sejenak sebelum melemparnya ke arah ring. Bola itu berputar 4 kali hingga akhirnya jatuh keluar dari pusarannya.

Sekali lagi pemuda dengan iris gelap itu menghela nafasnya. Wajahnya tertunduk penuh kekecewaan.

"Permainanmu akhir-akhir ini sangat buruk Jae."

Degh

Suara bass itu menggema dalam indor lapangan basket. Jaejoong sangat hafal dengan pemilik suara itu. bodoh, seharusnya ia langsung pulang saja tadi dan tidak perlu kembali ke lapangan. Sekarang orang itu ada ditempat ini pula. Bagaimana ini?

Jaejoong tidak berani mengangkat wajahnya. Merunduk adalah pilihan terbaik untuk saat ini dari pada harus melihat sorot tajam dari obsidian musang milik kapten tim basket di sekolah Cheong Shin.

Tap

Tap

Langkah kaki itu bergaung kontras dalam suasana lenggang seperti saat ini. Jaejoong bisa melihat sepasang sepatu yang sekarang berada tepat dihadapannya. Ia hanya mampu mengigit bibir bawahnya sedikit lebih kuat untuk menahan rasa gemetar yang merayapi tubuhnya.

"Kau ada masalah bukan? Katakan padaku apa itu." pertanyaan yang lebih seperti perintah mutlak itu terlontar dari namja pemilik mata musang dihadapanya.

Jaejoong menggeleng. Ia langsung mengangkat wajahnya lengkap dengan senyuman lebar memahatnya.

"Eopseoyo. Aku baik-baik saja. Tidak perlu khawatir."

Mata musang itu bergerak menyelidik, berusaha menyaring apa yang dikatakan oleh bibir plum serupa cherry. Apakah sebuah kebohongan atau pengakuan jujur?

Jaejoong bisa melihat sebuah seringai yang muncul di sudut bibir namja bermarga Jung itu. ah, itu bukan pertanda baik pastinya. Ia tau benar jika Jung Yunho sudah melontarkan sesuatu berbentuk seringai, sudah pasti laki-laki itu mengetahui yang lainnya.

"Jangan berbohong padaku. Aku paling tidak suka dibohongi. Kau tau itu." ujarnya dengan nada dingin yang menusuk.

Jaejoong mengerti satu hal. Jung Yunho, sahabatnya yang sudah lebih dari sepuluh tahun bersamanya ini memang mengetahui apapun yang menyangkut dirinya. Ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan sesuatu dari namja itu. Yunho pasti tau, laki-laki itu mengetahui segalanya.

Bruk

Tubuh Jaejoong terduduk di atas lantai. Perlahan Ia menagngkat wajahnya hingga leher jenjangnya terekspos.

"Aku…. Patah hati." Tuturnya kemudian, sembari berusaha mati-matian menahan agar cairan sebening kristal itu tidak kembali mengurai di wajahnya.

Yunho tersenyum penuh arti begitu mendengar pengakuan Jaejoong. Bahkan seringai tajam itu tidak terlepas dari wajah tampannya. Ia berjalan mendekati tubuh Jaejoong. Menatap wajah yang menengadah itu dengan seksama.

Ia tau apapun mengenai namja berwajah manis, cantik, indah, menawan dan apapun itu. Yunho sempat heran bagaimana bisa sahabatnya ini memiliki semua keindahan itu padahal ia adalah seorang namja. Pelahan tangannya terulur meraih puncak surai pirang Jaejoong lalu membelainya lembut.

Jaejoong adalah pribadi yang selalu ceria, easy going dan mudah akrab dengan siapapun. Namja ini juga kerap membuat suasana penuh kebahagiaan dalam team. Ia masih ingat bagaimana Jaejoong membuat Shim Changmin, adik kelas yang bergabung dalam anggota team basket itu menangis karena kehilangan makanannnya yang disembunyikan Jaejoong di bawah tasnya.

Jaejoong juga pernah membuat Kim Junsu serta Park Yoochun mengutuk serta mengumpat gara-gara adegan romantis mereka di ganggu. Ia pernah membuat seorang Choi Siwon _back center_ team basket itu malu karena Jaejoong tidak sengaja menurunkan celana seragam basketnya di depan umum.

Tapi berbanding dengan apa yang dilihatnya akhir-akhir ini. Jaejoong seolah menjelma menjadi sosok lain. Ia menjadi sangat diam dan tenang, tawanya terdengar begitu dipaksakan dan pandangan matanya yang biasanya bersinar seolah hilang dan berubah kosong. Yunho sangat hafal dengan keadaan itu. ia tau, Jaejoong pasti sedang menyimpan suatu masalah dan namja manis itu berusaha menyembunyikannya.

"Siapa? Orang yang membuatmu patah hati? Beritahukan padaku." Nada pertanyaan itu, selalu terlontar penuh dengan autoriter dan terkesan memerintah.

Jaejoong menelan salivanya. "Han Seo Rin…" lirihnya.

"Jadi berapa kali kau ditolak? Shin Tae Rin, Byun Moon Young, Gil Soo Hye, Park Young Eun, Nam In Rim, Lee Yoon Ah… "

"Geumanhe. Kau membuatku benar-benar seperti seorang pecundang." Ditepisnya telapak tangan Yunho yang sedari tadi mengelus surai pirangnya. Jaejoong bangkit dari berlututnya. Ia langsung menghapus sisa liquit diwajahnya.

"Gadis-gadis itu menyebalkan! Semua gadis itu bodoh, bodoh, dan bodoh!" makinya kemudian berjalan dan melenggang pergi disamping Yunho.

Seet

BRUK

Jaejoong tersentak saat Yunho tiba-tiba menarik pergelangan tangannya. Tubuhnya kehilangan keseimbangan, tanpa sengaja langsung berbalik dan suatu bidang datar yang hangat berbenturan dengan wajahnya.

Deg

Deg

Ia bisa merasakan detakan jantung yang saling berlomba untuk berdetak lebih cepat dan cepat. Tapi detakan itu bukan miliknya. Lalu, apakah detakan itu berarti milik Yunho? Jaejoong berusaha menjauhkan tubuhnya, namun lengan kekar Yunho langsung menghalaunya dengan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Yunho-ya… apa_" pertanyaannya terputus.

"Aku mengetahui semuanya tentang dirimu. Kau suka diperhatikan, kau suka melihat matahari terbenam, kau tidak suka hujan yang deras, tetapi kau menyukai rintik hujan. Kau mencebilkan bibirmu saat sedang kesal, kau akan diam jika sesuatu tidak sesuai dengan apa yang kau inginkan, kau begitu rapuh saat berusaha untuk tegar. Kau menyembunyikan air mata agar orang lain tidak bisa melihat kesedihanmu, karena kau tidak ingin dikasihani. Kau adalah orang yang kulihat saat kedua mataku terbuka, kau adalah orang yang selalu terbayang saat kedua mataku terpejam. Tetaplah berada disisiku Jae, karena hanya ada aku yang selalu disampingmu, bukan orang lain."

Laki-laki cantik itu terkejut. Ia hanya bisa mengerjab dengan cepat saat Yunho meraih dagunya lalu mempersempit jarak diantara wajah mereka. Hingga sebuah ciuman lembut itu terjadi.

Jaejoong mendorong tubuh Yunho menjauh darinya hingga tautan bibir keduanya terlepas. Sorot matanya memancarkan keheranan seolah bertanya 'mengapa?'

Sementara Yunho menyunggingkan senyumnya. Ia meraih tangan Jaejoong dalam genggamannya.

"Karena aku mencintaimu…" katanya.

Pelahan tapi pasti, bibir cherry itu juga melontarkan senyumannya.

"Tidak bisakah kau mengatakannya lebih cepat? Kau membuatku menunggu terlalu lama Jung Yunho."

"Seandainya aku memiliki kekuatan, akan kuhapus kata menunggu itu untuk selamanya. Jja,kemarilah."

Jaejoong menurut, ia melangkah mendekati Yunho lalu memeluk namja itu dengan erat. "Percayalah, hanya aku yang selalu berada disisimu Jae, dan kita memang ditakdirkan bersama."

Yunho tersenyum saat memperhatikan kedua does eyes Jaejoong terpejam. Rencananya berhasil, Jaejoong menyerah, namja manis itu tidak akan pernah lagi mendekati gadis manapun di sekolah. Karena ia telah patah hati.

Patah hati yang berbuah manis. Yunho tau, apapun tentang Jaejoong memang berada dalam genggamannya. Semua tentang namja cantik itu telah berada _permanent _dalam otaknya. Tidak sia-sia persahabatan mereka yang terjalin hampir sepuluh tahun itu.

'Kau milikku Jae. Hanya milikku.'

**.**

**Broken Heart**

**YunJae**

**.**

**FIN**

* * *

**Hah apa ini? just drabble di saat suntuk. semoga tetap menghibur. sayonara ^^  
**


End file.
